oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Strength
Strength is a player's power in melee combat. As a player raises their strength level, they can deal more damage against opponents. Fighting aggressively To increase a player's strength level, they must choose the "aggressive" attack style. To do this, a player has to click on the image with the two swords beside the menu that shows their skills. This menu is called the "attack style menu". The player can then click on the attack style that says "aggressive" in brackets. While fighting aggressively, players will hit more often then they would when fighting accurately or defensively. Because of this, strength is a very popular skill, as many players want to hit hard. Experience A formula is used that decides how much experience a player obtains when fighting aggressively. If a player hits an opponent, whatever damage they deal is multiplied by 4 and given to the player's strength skill. For example, if a player hits a 1, then they will recieve 4 strength experience. Some experience is also given to a player's hitpoints level when they deal damage. If a player hits an opponent, whatever damage they deal is multiplied by 1.33 and given to their hitpoints. For example, if a player hits a 1, then they will recieve 1.33 hitpoints experience, in addition to the 4 experience in strength. If a player fights with the "controlled" attack style, then whatever damage they deal will be multiplied by 1.33 and given to the player's strength, attack, defence, and hitpoints level. Strength bonus Some weapons have a "strength bonus" which can be seen in the equipment menu, beside the inventory menu. This strength bonus can allow players to deal more damage. The more powerful weapons such as the two handed swords or battleaxes have a high strength bonus, while the more weaker weapons such as daggers and swords have a low strength bonus. Also, the higher the metal, the better strength bonus. For example, a rune two-handed sword has a higher strength bonus than an adamant two-handed sword. Strength is also now required to weild Halberds as well as Granite shields. It is also a necessary stat in several Agility shortcuts along with other skills and quests. Other strength bonuses *An Amulet of Power gives a strength bonus of +6. *An Amulet of Fury gives a strength bonus of +8. *An Amulet of Glory gives a strength bonus of +6. *An Amulet of Strength gives a strength bonus of +10. Quests The following quests give strength experience upon completion. *In Search of the Myreque - 600 xp *In Aid of the Myreque - 2,000 xp *A Fairy Tale Part II - 2,500 xp (optional) *Tai Bwo Wannai Trio - 2,500 xp *The Fremennik Trials - 2,812.4 xp *Heroes Quest - 3,075 xp *Troll Romance - 4,000 xp *Horror from the Deep - 4,662.5 xp *Scorpion Catcher - 6,625 xp *Legends Quest - 7,650 to 30,600 xp *Shadow of the Storm - 10,000 xp (optional) *Roving Elves - 10,000 xp *One Small Favour - 10,000 to 20,000 xp (optional) *Waterfall Quest - 13,750 xp *Dragon Slayer - 18,650 xp *Monkey Madness - 20,000 or 35,000 xp (optional) *Recipe for Disaster - 20,000 xp (optional) *Haunted Mine - 22,000 xp Temporary boosts *Strength potion - Boosts strength level by 3 to 12; amount depends on player's strength level. *Super strength potion - Boosts strength level by 5 to 19; amount depends on player's strength level. *Zamorak potion - Boosts strength level by 2 to 13; amount depends on player's strength level. *When "Dharoking" with a full Dharok set, players can lower their hitpoints to where they are nearly dead, such as having less than 10 hp left. Doing so greatly increases their strength, allowing them to deal massive damage, upwards of 80 if they are lucky. Category:Skills Category:Combat